


On Ice

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You lived in New York how long and you’ve never once been ice skating?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Ice

“You lived in New York how long and you’ve never once been ice skating?” Allison said as she and her girlfriend tied up their ice skates. Kira sat next to her blushing, hiding her face behind her long hair. Allison had surprised her with a trip to the ice rink, where Kira had surprised her by telling her she had never gone before.

“I just never had anyone to go with,” Kira said. “I’ve gone sledding, but no, never ice skating.”

Allison helped Kira onto the rink, hands holding tightly onto Kira’s as the kitsune tried her best to keep balanced, falling into Allison's arms twice. She couldn’t help but chuckle as they slowly moved across the ice. Kira looked up at her, cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. 

“I’m terrible, aren’t I?” Kira groaned.

“It’s your first time,” Allison said, pressing a kiss to Kira’s forehead. “I’m not laughing at that, I was just remembering when Scott and I came here. He was having trouble on the ice too, but he got better and so will you.”

Kira’s blush deepened and she turned away for a moment, looking around at the other couples on the ice and at Lydia who was gracefully moving, like the ice was a dance floor. She didn't think she would ever be that good but she trusted Allison. Kira looked back over at Allison and smiled. “Well, at least I got you for a teacher, right?”


End file.
